La Orden del Fénix
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: La historia de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks durante "La Orden del Fénix". ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? ¿Cómo afrontaron ambos la muerte de Sirius?
1. Número 12 de Grimmauld Place

**La Orden del Fénix - Número 12 de Grimmauld Place**

Cuando dejó atrás el oscuro parque giró a la derecha en la primera esquina que vio, cruzando una pequeña plaza y llegó a lo que, según el cartel, era la calle Grimmauld Place. Era la primera vez que recorría esa zona, así que procuró observar con detenimiento los números de las casas para no confundirse. Lo último que quería era presentarse con esas pintas de bruja en una casa muggle. Nueve, diez, once, trece… Tonks se detuvo en seco e intentó recordar la dirección que le habían mencionado el día anterior. "Número doce de Gimmauld Place" se dijo a sí misma.

-Pero aquí no hay ningún número doce.

Su voz retumbó en toda la calle, que hasta ese momento había permanecido silenciosa. Miró nuevamente los edificios que tenía en frente y, efectivamente, entre los carteles once y trece no había ninguna otra vivienda. Unos arbustos se agitaron a sus espaldas, y Tonks se volvió, un tanto asustada. Dudaba si debía sacar su varita o no. Miró al frente nuevamente y observó las ventanas de las casas de los muggles; ninguno parecía estar mirándola, así que metió la mano en el bolsillo (donde tenía su varita) y contempló nuevamente el arbusto con detenimiento. Advirtió una gran sombra que se asomaba entre los árboles y sacó su varita, preparada para atacar, cuando vio la cara de la misteriosa figura.

-¿Alastor?- preguntó a los arbustos.

Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido mientras Alastor "_Ojoloco_" Moody se acercaba a ella cojeando.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-No era mi intención. Y guarda tu varita, no querrás llamar la atención.

Nymphadora Tonks obedeció a su compañero sin rechistar, aunque la verdad era que consideraba que un hombre de su tamaño con un ojo saltarín llamaría más la atención que una mujer sosteniendo un palo de madera. Decidió morderse la lengua y preocuparse por el paradero del cuartel de la nueva Orden del Fénix.

-Moody, el mensaje decía que el cuartel se hallaba en…

-¡Shh!- exclamó _Ojoloco_. -¡Solo faltaba que nos oyera alguien!

Tonks rodó los ojos y suspiró con exasperación mientras miraba a su alrededor. ¿Quién iba a estar vigilándolos en medio de la noche, cuando ni siquiera sospechaba nadie que la Orden del Fénix había vuelto a la acción?

-Bueno, ¿y como se entra?- preguntó la bruja.

-Tan solo tienes que concentrarte y pensar la dirección exacta del cuartel.- le contestó Moody con voz suave pero fría.

Tonks cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si de pronto tuviese la intención de cambiar su aspecto una vez más, e hizo exactamente lo que le había indicado su compañero, "Número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres; número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres". Tonks se sintió ridícula allí de pie, con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para concentrarse al máximo repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez aquella dirección. Esa concentración le llevó no solo a un punzante dolor de cabeza, sino que sin querer había cambiado el color de uno de sus ojos (azules) a un naranja fosforescente.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, y Nymphadora tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal, pero luego percibió un pequeño temblor en las viviendas que cada vez se fue haciendo más intenso. Rápidamente abrió los ojos para observar como poco a poco, los números once y trece de Gimmauld Place se iban separando, descubriendo una nueva casa que lucía un resplandeciente cartel con el número doce estampado.

Moody abrió la puerta de la casa, golpeándola un par de veces con su varita, y Tonks se acercó corriendo hacia él para entrar en ella. Nunca había visitado la casa de sus tíos los Black, jamás se habían llevado bien con sus padres, así que apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. La casa, para qué negarlo, tenía aspecto de derrumbe inminente que nunca se hubiera imaginado en el domicilio de unos "sangre pura" de tanto renombre. Sus tíos y primos, siempre tan limpios, con la ropa inmaculada, viviendo en una casa como esta… Sin embargo pronto recordó que, con sus tíos en Azkaban y los padres de estos muertos, era normal que pareciese abandonada. Siguió a Moody por un largo pasillo a paso rápido, casi corriendo, y observó luz en la habitación del fondo, y un murmullo que provenía de ella. Aunque el tamaño de _Ojoloco _no le dejaba ver claramente la escena, reconoció al auror y compañero suyo Kingsley Shakebolt, sentado de cara a la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando entró a la habitación, alargada y estrecha, Moody ocupó rápidamente una de las pocas sillas libres que quedaban alrededor de una larga mesa rectangular mientras Tonks se quedaba un momento observando la escena y a los presentes, todavía en el pasillo. Debía haber allí unas veinte personas apretujadas alrededor de una mesa alargada, entre las que reconoció a pocas. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Kingsley, este le señaló con un sutil gesto la silla libre que había a su izquierda. Emocionada, Nymphadora entró a la habitación dando zancadas, lo que causó que derribase con la pierna un horrible paragüero y casi se derrumbase ella junto al objeto. Cuando recobró el equilibrio colocó el paragüero en su sitio y se sentó en la silla que Shakebolt le había indicado. Sin quererlo, había atraído la atención de todos los presentes.

-Estábamos a punto de comenzar la reunión, _Ojoloco_, ¿dónde estabas?

Tonks se giró para mirar al hombre que había hablado; su voz le parecía tan familiar… Sus párpados se abrieron el doble al encontrarse con la imagen de, ni más ni menos, su tío Sirius Black. Aunque le habían informado miembros de la Orden de su inocencia, nunca hubiese esperado encontrárselo allí. ¡Claro! Pronto todo encajó. Él era el dueño actual de la casa, y era él el que la había ofrecido como cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-Me entretuve un poco leyendo _El Profeta_. Siguen despotricando contra Potter y Dumbledore, sentenciando que están completamente locos. Pero esto no puede durar mucho más, pronto la gente comenzará a darse cuenta de que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto y está matando gente.

-Espero que eso ocurra antes de que todo empeore- comentó una bruja de pelo negro y mejillas rosadas, a la que Tonks reconoció como Hestia Jones.

Tras una breve pausa en la que nadie pronunció palabra, Sirius reparó en la presencia de su sobrina.

-¡Nymphadora! Me alegro mucho de que te unieses a nosotros, estoy seguro de que serás de gran ayuda.

Tonks le sonrió a su tío.

-Haré lo que sea si eso ayuda a detener a Quien-Tú-Sabes, siempre y cuando no me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre.- tras una mirada fulminante le sonrió -No sabía que formases parte de la Orden.

-Dumbledore intentó disuadirme, pero yo no aceptaría un no por respuesta cuando se trata de defender a los míos. Por cierto, no os he presentado, supongo que ya conocerás a algunos del ministerio.

Tonks asintió.

-A Kingsley, por supuesto; Sturgis Podmore te sonará de algo quizás, fue detenido por intentar allanar una sala de alta seguridad en el Ministerio.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Black- dijo un mago con mandíbula cuadrada y cabello grueso de color paja (que debía tener un par de años más que su tío) con cara de pocos amigos.

Sirius hizo caso omiso del comentario del mago y prosiguió con las presentaciones.

-A Minerva seguro que la conocerás, te habrá dado clase de Transformación en Hogwarts…

Las brujas se saludaron mutuamente con un gesto de cabeza.

-¡Oh! Al que no conoces es a mi buen amigo Remus Lupin, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts.

Sirius señaló al mago que estaba sentado a la derecha de Tonks, quien le estrechó la mano sonriente.

-Creo que ya está bien de presentaciones, y que debemos ponernos ya en marcha- declaró un mago de pelo largo y negro y nariz larguirucha -Cuanto antes entremos en acción, más por sorpresa pillaremos a los Mortífagos.

Un rumor de asentimientos prosiguió al comentario de Severus Snape.

-Por ahora nuestros esfuerzos deben centrarse en reclutar a más gente e impedir que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado consiga lo que la última vez no obtuvo.

Al ver que la mitad de los presentes se miraban atónitos, Sirius aclaró lo que había dicho.

-Dumbledore cree (y yo estoy de acuerdo) que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado irá esta vez a por la profecía de Harry Potter, hallada en el Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio de Magia. De evitarlo quiero que se encarguen Kingsley y Tonks, que sois los aurores de mayor confianza en el ministerio. Los demás deberíamos centrarnos en conseguir más gente que nos apoye y nos ayude, y evitar en todo lo posible que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado reclute a tanta gente como lo hizo la vez pasada.

-Yo me encargaré de persuadir a los hombres-lobo.- sentenció Lupin.

Black miró con un gesto de preocupación a su amigo, a lo que Remus le contestó:

-Sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte, Sirius. Además, soy el único que puede hacerlo.

-De todas formas creo que no debemos ponernos en peligro en vano, tenemos que ir con cuidado, sobre todo ahora que la Orden está comenzando a resurgir- dijo un mago pelirrojo que Tonks recordó como Arthur Weasley, con el que se había cruzado un par de veces en el ministerio.

Un largo debate prosiguió a aquel comentario, hasta que los presentes acordaron disolver la reunió durante un periodo de descanso, mientras el cual nadie estaba autorizado a abandonar la casa. Mientras la gente te ponía de pie e iba abandonando la sala para estirar las piernas, Sirius se acercó a su sobrina y le sonrió.

-¿Te llevo a dar una vuelta por mi pulcra mansión mientras nos ponemos al día?

Tonks se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos abandonaron el salón y subieron las escaleras hacia el primer piso de la casa. Nymphadora siguió a Sirius hasta una de las habitaciones y entró en ella. Lo único que adornaba la habitación (carente por completo de muebles) era un amplio tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la familia Black grabado en la pared del cuarto. Algunas caras estaban sustituidas por una mancha negra encima del nombre del mago, entre las que destacaba la de su tío. Un par de centímetros a la derecha reconoció la cara de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, la única mujer mortífaga en aquel momento, y que había sido enviada a Azkaban por torturar a dos aurores. La última vez que la había visto ella acababa de ingresar en Hogwarts y Bellatrix estaba acabando su formación académica.

-Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de ti- rompió por fin el silencio la bruja.

-Lo sé, no podía comunicarme con nadie fuera de un estrecho círculo. Además…- Sirius dudó un momento -No se puede negar que nosotros nunca tuvimos una relación muy estrecha.

-Eso es verdad, aunque tan solo fuera a causa de la mala relación de nuestros padres.

-De todas formas, esa relación no podría ser nunca peor que la que tenía yo con los míos.

Sirius soltó una pequeña risa y Tonks le miró sonriente. Sin previo aviso, y sin media palabra más, se abalanzó sobre su tío y le abrazó.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.- le dijo.

Sirius estaba un poco aturdido por el repentino gesto de cariño de su sobrina, pero pronto le respondió el abrazo, hasta que se separaron.

-Lo mismo digo.

Un chillido agudo que manifestaba una sarta de insultos y palabras incomprensibles interrumpió aquel momento, y mientras la auror miraba hacia los lados confusa, Black salió de la habitación dando zancadas y se dirigió al rellano, donde el cuadro de su madre gritaba a pleno pulmón palabras malsonantes. Sirius recogió el trozo de sábana blanca que yacía en el suelo y volvió a tapar el cuadro con él; alguien lo debería haber tirado. Cuando se giró para volver, advirtió que Kreacher, su elfo doméstico, le estaba observando.

-¡Vergüenza! ¡Vergüenza siente el pobre Kreacher al verse rodeado de traidores y sangre sucia! ¡Vergüenza de tener un amo tan…!

El elfo se calló. Sabía que no podía insultar ni desobedecer a su amo, aunque se dio la vuelta y siguió murmurando para sí.

-Kreacher, no quiero que vuelvas a destapar el cuadro de la señora Black, ¿entendido?

La criatura hizo oídos sordos a su amo.

-Kreacher, te ordeno, como amo tuyo que soy, a que nunca jamás vuelvas a destapar este cuadro.

Kreacher se giró y le asintió levemente, aunque no paró de murmurar lo que seguro seguirían siendo insultos sobre los que ese día pisaban la casa de su familia.

Sirius se volvió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, y se percató de que su sobrina le estaba observando.

-¿Quién era esa que chillaba?- preguntó.

-Mi madre.- respondió Sirius -Su retrato- aclaró, ante el ceño fruncido de Tonks. -Pero ya está todo arreglado.

Y con una leve sonrisa siguieron recorriendo la casa. Subieron las estrechas escaleras en silencio, hasta que nuevamente Tonks fue la primera en hablar.

-Ese tal Lupin… ¿Es muy amigo tuyo?

-Por supuesto, y de James también. Éramos de la misma casa, asistíamos a las mismas clases… Me ha ayudado mucho últimamente, y yo a él, para qué ser modestos.

-¿No crees que es peligroso que vaya a hablar con los hombres-lobo? Al fin y al cabo, hay muchas posibilidades de que acabe mordido y gravemente herido.

-No creo. Verás, Remus cuando era tan solo un niño ya fue mordido por un hombre-lobo en luna llena, y por tanto, tiene la capacidad (y obligación) de convertirse en uno de ellos. No creo que le ataquen. Además, siempre ha sido un hombre muy sensato; el listo del grupo.- sonrió.

-Vaya… No lo sabía. Detesto meterme en lo que no me llaman, lo siento.

Sus ojos tristes reflejaban sinceridad.

-No pasa nada, es algo que tenías que saber.

El resto de la conversación se centró casi por completo en la auror, ya que Sirius se había pasado casi toda su vida en Azkaban, y no tenía mucho que contar.

Cuando hubo pasada media hora, el descanso había terminado y todos volvieron al comedor para ocupar sus puestos nuevamente. Sirius y Tonks fueron los primeros en entrar y se apresuraron a ocupar sus respectivas sillas mientras otros miembros de la Orden les seguían. Cuando se sentó, Black le guiñó el ojo a su sobrina para tranquilizarla; parecía bastante nerviosa. Con un gesto de la varita hizo que tazas de té se apareciesen en la mesa, una para cada uno de los presentes. Arthur y Molly Weasley agradecieron este gesto con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza simultáneo. Kingsley y Lupin ocuparon sus puestos a ambos lados de Tonks, y este último se bebió su taza de un trago, quedándose mirando fijamente a un punto de la mesa con la mirada perdida; parecía preocupado. La auror no sabía si preguntarle qué le pasaba era entrometerse demasiado en la vida del desconocido, pero de todas formas consideró correcto entablar una pequeña conversación.

-Eh, esto… Tú eres muy amigo de mi tío, ¿no?

A Lupin la pregunta le cogió por sorpresa y miró a la auror con asombro, pero a la vez con gratitud. Le agradaba poder mantener una conversación que no fuese acerca de guerras, mortífagos, guardias ni planes secretos. Remus se fijó por primera vez en la auror. Aunque estaba sentada, suponía que debía ser bastante más bajita que él. Era delgada y de aspecto muy juvenil; pensó que debía tener unos quince o veinte años menos que él. Su pelo era de color púrpura intenso y sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, eran azul cielo. Parecía nerviosa.

-Sí, claro, siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos. James y Sirius fueron los primeros que me hablaron al llegar a Hogwarts. "_Y los únicos_"- pensó.

-Me ha hablado muy bien de ti, dice que le has ayudado mucho.

-No más de lo que él me ha ayudado a mí.

Tonks sabía que se refería en parte a su condición de licántropo. Se podía imaginar a todos los niños del colegio asustados por las profundas cicatrices que lucía en la cara, y horrorizados al darse cuenta de que uno de sus compañeros se convertía una vez al mes en un feroz lobo.

-Me hubiese encantado poder haber mantenido más contacto con él. Era la única persona de mi familia con la que mi madre me dejaba hablar.- sonrió con melancolía, y Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa.

Antes de que el licántropo pudiese contestar, su conversación se dio por zanjada cuando Sirius volvió a entrar por la puerta y dio por comenzada la segunda parte de la reunión. Tonks lo lamentó; no solo significaba que deberían volver a discutir temas realmente duros, sino que ese tal Lupin le había resultado interesante y no podría seguir hablando con él. Le habría encantado descubrir qué le pasaba, por qué estaba tan triste… Pero ella no era nadie para preguntárselo; pensó en que quizás su tío podría contárselo. Miró a su derecha con disimulo y observó que el licántropo estaba mirando atentamente a Sirius, que según parecía había comenzado la reunión una vez más. Escrutó su cara con detenimiento, centímetro a centímetro, intentando quizás poder adivinar lo que él estaba pensando. Sus ojos se encontraron con unas largas y profundas cicatrices que dedujo ella que habían sido causadas por la mordida de un hombre-lobo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que las heridas mágicas nunca se curaban. Desvió su vista hacia su pelo, rubio y despeinado, y tuvo un extraño impulso de coger un peine y darle un repaso. Sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba (más incluso que las cicatrices) eran sus grandes ojos color ámbar, que parecía que brillaban en la oscuridad. De repente Lupin se giró y volvió a mirar fijamente a la mesa. Tonks apartó su mirada de su rostro rápidamente, temiendo que quizás la hubiese podido ver por el rabillo del ojo. Intentó disimular dirigiendo su vista a su tío, aparentando interés; pero su mente seguía vagando por un mar de cuentos que solo ella era capaz de imaginarse.


	2. Avanzadilla

**La Orden del Fénix - Avanzadilla**

Aquella mañana el sol se iba asomando por la ventana poco a poco, iluminando cada vez más aquella habitación. Cuando la luz alcanzó sus párpados, Remus Lupin se frotó los ojos perezosamente y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la ventana; pero sabía que no podía quedarse tumbado en la cama mucho más tiempo. Negándose a abrir los ojos, repasó mentalmente la misión que tendría que desempeñar aquella tarde; tal vez la más importante hasta el momento: ir en busca de Harry Potter y devolverlo sano y salvo a Grimmauld Place. Pensó en la cantidad de personas que le acompañarían y se preguntó si aquello iba a salir como todos esperaban. Evidentemente la Orden ya se había ocupado de tenerlo todo preparado desde el día anterior, pero aún así consideraba que su misión se iba a complicar demasiado con la implicación de tantas personas. De todas formas, le pareció inútil comentarlo aquella mañana, ya que todos estaban completamente decididos a ir a buscarle a Privet Drive y sabía que no iba a conseguir convencer a nadie de lo contrario.

Se fue incorporando lentamente, hasta quedarse unos minutos sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada fija en el suelo y los párpados caídos. Convencido de que si se quedaba ahí mucho más tiempo se quedaría dormido, se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó allí se lamentó profundamente de no haberse arreglado antes, porque Sirius no era el único que estaba desayunando allí. Aquella mañana se encontraba acompañado de Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, _Ojoloco _Moody y Nymphadora Tonks, cuatro de los magos que formarían parte de la avanzadilla esa tarde. Los ojos de Remus repasaron la habitación más de una vez, y cada vez que lo hacía sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas.

-¡Buenos días, Remus!- le saludó alegremente Tonks mientras se metía un buen bocado de croissant en la boca. -¿Se te han pegado las sábanas?

Lupin no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, a causa de una mezcla de sueño y vergüenza, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible por esbozar algo parecido a una mueca torcida. Miró el reloj de pared de la cocina. Eran casi las nueve y media de la mañana. _Por lo menos todavía no han llegado todos_, pensó.

-¿Quieres café, té, chocolate, tostadas, bollos…?- le ofreció la metamorfómaga.

El licántropo todavía estaba demasiado dormido como para ponerse a pensar, así que le respondió rápido y sin darle muchas vueltas.

-Té, gracias.

Tonks agitó la varita y dio un pequeño golpe en el aire para que la taza de té que estaba en la encimera de la cocina fuese volando hacia la alargada mesa del salón y se detuviese justo en frente de Lupin, quien bebió un trago que le resultó realmente reconfortante.

-Estábamos repasando el plan de esta tarde.- informó Hestia.

-Por decimotercera vez.- dijo Tonks con aburrimiento -Puedes estar segura de que no se me va a olvidar en lo que me queda de vida.

-No te quejes, Nymphadora, sabes perfectamente que es la misión más importante a la que nos hemos enfrentado.- le contestó Moody fríamente.

-Agradecería muchísimo que no me llamases por mi nombre, Alastor, ¡sabes que lo detesto!

-Lo siento mucho, Tonks, pero sabes que la vida de Harry Potter es más importante que la de cualquiera de nosotros, y que su vida está en manos de esta misión.

Tonks se dio vuelta, simulando que iría a coger otra taza de café y rodó los ojos, exasperada. Detestaba la habilidad que tenía su compañero de hacer sentir como la mierda a cualquiera que no fuese Harry Potter o Albus Dumbledore. Ella sabía muy bien que el chico era crucial para la Orden, y el director de Hogwarts les había mencionado que era importantísimo para acabar con Voldemort; pero no creía necesario que _Ojoloco _estuviera repitiendo cada dos por tres que tendrían que arriesgar su vida para salvar la del chico. Sin quererlo dejó caer la taza de café que tenía en sus manos y pequeños trozos de porcelana se esparcieron por el suelo. Tonks miró hacia atrás instintivamente y se dio cuenta de que, evidentemente, los ojos de todos los presentes estaban clavados en ella.

-Lo siento, Sirius.- murmuró- ¡_Reparo_!

Los trocitos de porcelana se juntaron rápidamente y formaron la sólida taza de café que había tenido Tonks en sus manos segundos antes. Con otro movimiento de varita consiguió que la taza volase desde el suelo y se colocase ella sola en la encimera. Apuntó al suelo con su varita y exclamó:

-¡_Fregotego_!

El líquido derramado desapareció en el momento en el que Nymphadora terminó de pronunciar el hechizo.

Media hora después, la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place estaba abarrotada de magos y brujas, todos miembros de la Orden. Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shakebolt, Emmeline Vance, Remus Lupin y ella misma eran los que irían a Privet Drive a rescatar a Harry y traerlo de vuelta al cuartel; pero la casa estaba llena de otros miembros que esperaban expectantes su vuelta o que tan solo iban a desearles suerte en su viaje.

Estaba más que claro que a Sirius le incomodaba enormemente la presencia de tanta gente en su casa. Estaba acostumbrado a ello por las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, pero en aquellas reuniones los presentes se sentaban alrededor de la mesa ordenadamente y trataban temas de interés hablando de uno en uno. Aquella tarde, Molly Weasley había puesto la cocina patas arriba preparando canapés; Fred y George blandían sus varitas contra Ginny y Hermione, que correteaban por la casa escapando de los hechizos aturdidores de los gemelos, que al parecer los encontraban realmente divertidos; Ron Weasley, su hermano Bill y su padre habían estado intentando descolgar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius en vano, mientras ella no paraba de gritar sus insultos habituales. El salón, por su parte, estaba lleno de gente de la Orden que, lejos de su habitual tranquilidad en las reuniones, hablaban cada uno más alto que el de al lado, la mitad de pie y la otra mitad paseando por los pasillos, nerviosos.

Lupin era otro de los que se encontraban incómodos ante tal situación de caos, y estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación que ahora le pertenecía, junto a su amigo Sirius.

-¿Y cuándo os vais?- preguntó aburrido el padrino de Harry.

-Ni idea, nos ha dicho Nymphadora que ella se había encargado de que la casa estuviese vacía para nuestra llegada y que nos avisaría cuando estuviera todo preparado.

-Que no te oiga llamándola así porque puede convertirte en un doxy de orejas peludas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- le advirtió Sirius a su amigo con una sonrisa en la boca -La he visto con mis propios ojos hechizando a Mundungus cuando trataba de robar una cuchilla de plata del salón.

Remus rió.

-Gracias por avisarme Canuto, lo tendré en cuenta.

Tras llamar a la puerta, una chica de pelo rubio y rizado hasta la cintura entró en la habitación.

-Te queda mejor el pelo corto.- sentenció su tío.

-Ah, vale…

Tonks cerró los ojos y tras un par de segundos de concentración su pelo volvió a ser corto, liso, y morado intenso.

-Así está mucho mejor.- juzgó Sirius con una sonrisa.

La metamorfomaga se sentó en el único hueco de la cama que había libre, al lado de Lupin, y observó con detenimiento la habitación. Pósters y bufandas de Slytherin colgaban de las paredes y los colores verde y plateados adornaban cada uno de los muebles del cuarto. En la cabecera de la cama resaltaba una foto en movimiento de unas veinte o treinta personas encapuchadas que debían de ser mortífagos.

-Vaya, Remus, pensaba que eras Griffindor.- observó Tonks con inocencia.

Lupin arqueó las cejas y se giró hacia la auror, quien le estaba mirando con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Él no sabía por qué, pero aquellos ojos brillaban más de lo habitual aquel día. Al ver que su amigo no iba a contestar, Sirius aclaró la situación.

-Era la habitación de mi hermano Regulus. Le hizo un encantamiento de presencia permanente a todos sus pósters y fotografías, al igual que yo hice con los míos.

Tonks asintió, sorprendida y con la boca abierta, como si nunca hubiese oído hablar de un hechizo semejante, y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Lupin para volver a echar otro vistazo a la habitación. Remus y Sirius se miraron un instante, este último esbozó una sonrisa pícara que el primero no sabía muy bien como interpretar. Canuto se puso de pie, se estiró la túnica y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Voy a ver qué está haciendo Molly en la cocina, no quiero que acabe todo hecho un desastre.

Y sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo un ruido exagerado, como queriendo subrayar que en ese momento los presentes se habían quedado solos. Tonks y Lupin se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella no sabía mantener una conversación intrascendente y a él nunca le había gustado mantener conversaciones de ese tipo. Así que ambos decidieron quedarse mirándose hasta que a alguno se le ocurriese algo que decir. Cuando ya se había sentido lo suficientemente estúpido, Lupin retiró la mirada, la dirigió a la puerta que tenía en frente y entabló una conversación.

-¿Cuándo has dicho que tendríamos que salir?- una pregunta idiota, ya que la había formulado hacía apenas un par de horas, pero por lo menos no se sentía como un imbécil rodeado de un silencio incomodísimo.

Por suerte para él, su interlocutora sonrió.

-¡Ja! Lo tengo todo planeado. Ayer les envié una carta por correo muggle a los Dursley diciendo que habían sido preseleccionados para un concurso de jardines ingleses que se celebraba hoy mismo por la tarde. Le dije a Arabella que me enviase una lechuza cuando les viese abandonar su casa. Será en ese momento cuando nos larguemos en busca de Harry.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso ha sido muy ingenioso!- exclamó Lupin, sorprendido.

-¿Verdad que sí? Me vino en un momento de inspiración nocturna mientras comía helado de whisky.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Los de Tonks, esta vez de color azul marino, seguían brillando con una intensidad inusual cuando se encontraron con los de Remus, de color marrón claro. Lupin se imaginó a aquella bruja sentada en el sofá comiendo helado de whisky, escribiendo la carta a los Dursley y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie a causa del alcohol; no pudo evitar sonreír aún más. Se preguntó cuántos objetos habría derribado en su camino a enviar la carta.

-Me encanta hacerte reír. Casi nunca lo haces.

La sonrisa de Lupin se transformó en una tímida mueca de tristeza y dirigió la vista al suelo.

-Ya… Es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-¡Pues cuéntamelas! Sabes que puedes confiar en tu compañera de guardias.- dijo Tonks mientras le buscaba la mirada con una sonrisa.

Al ver que Lupin no estaba dispuesto a contestar, ella (esta vez con expresión seria) le cogió la cara con su mano derecha y lo obligó a mantener contacto visual. Sus manos estaban muy calientes y su piel era realmente suave. Lunático la cogió de la mano que le sujetaba y colocó ambas encima de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la auror.

-Remus…

Su nombre parecía mil veces más bonito si lo pronunciaba ella…

-Es que… Me siento un inútil.

Tonks estaba indignada ante aquella afirmación.

-¡Pero si eres el que más tiempo y esfuerzo ha dedicado a la Orden! No has parado de viajar de misión en misión, e incluso ayudas en los cuidados de la casa cuando tienes tiempo. ¡Tú solo haces como la mitad del trabajo!

-No lo entiendes, es que me siento un mantenido. No obtuve un trabajo desde el que me ofreció Dumbledore, ¡y ese había sido el primer trabajo decente de mi vida! Tengo que vivir en la casa en ruinas de un amigo porque no tengo dónde caerme muerto, no puedo pagarme ni mi propia comida… ¡Si hasta mi ropa tiene más de diez años!

Tonks observó la túnica y los pantalones con disimulo. Estaban llenos de parches y remiendos que supuso que en algún tiempo habrían estado bien hechos, pero que en aquel momento se estaban descosiendo.

-¡Pero eso no es nada al lado de lo que nos estás ayudando a todos! Lo estás compensando con creces. Si quieres mi opinión, pienso que deberías tomarte unos días de descanso.

-Quizás tengas razón.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó Tonks con ánimo y una amplia sonrisa. -Además, somos todos tus amigos y te queremos un montón. Ninguno queremos que estés así de triste.

Lupin consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. Estaba muy agradecido por las palabras de ánimo de Nymphadora y se sentía mucho mejor después de aquella conversación. Notó que su mano aún estaba cogida a la de ella e instintivamente dirigió ahí su mirada a la vez que Tonks hacía lo mismo.

De pronto la metamorfomaga se sintió muy incómoda, y decidió retirar su mano y llevársela al cabello, peinándoselo con un suave movimiento. Ambos retiraron la vista de los ojos del otro y se volvieron para mirar hacia la ventana, de donde acababa de entrar una lechuza de plumas grisáceas con bastante dificultad. Tras posarse en medio de la cama le tendió la carta a la auror, quien la abrió y la leyó un par de veces por encima.

-Es de Arabella, dice que los Dursley acaban de salir con el coche. Es hora de irnos.

Los dos bajaron corriendo las escaleras y Lupin la tuvo que sujetar un par de veces para que no se cayera. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, agitados, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos.

-Hemos recibido la señal, ¡nos vamos a Privet Drive!- exclamó Tonks dando saltitos de emoción.

Los magos que formaban parte de la avanzadilla fueron saliendo por la puerta con sus escobas en mano mientras los demás miembros de la Orden les daban ánimos.

Snape se acercó lentamente a Lupin y le dirigió una mirada altiva con las cejas arqueadas. Cuando habló lo hizo serio, frío y cortante, como lo había hecho durante toda su vida.

-Yo que tú tendría especial cuidado, _Lunático_, en la misión de esta tarde. Sabes perfectamente que la responsabilidad de que el chico llegue sano al cuartel es toda tuya.- chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación -Es increíble que Dumbledore haya dejado en manos de un licántropo una vida tan crucial en la lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso.

-Gracias por tus ánimos, _Quejicus_. Puedes estar seguro de que Harry Potter llegará a Grimmauld Place más sano que tú.

Sin apenas cambiar de expresión, Snape giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la cocina mientras Lupin se dirigía en dirección contraria hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Fuera le esperaban los siete magos que le acompañarían en la misión aquella tarde. El cielo amenazaba con oscurecerse pronto y no tenían mucho tiempo, así que dio la orden de que todos montasen en sus escobas. Miró sin pensarlo a Tonks, que le guiñó un ojo en señal de ánimo, y rápidamente se elevó varios metros del suelo a gran velocidad, seguido por sus compañeros.


	3. Navidades en Grimmauld Place

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad! Sin ellos probablemente me hubiese apalancado con el capítulo. Y siento haber tardado un par de días en subirlo, pero es que todo era muy confuso. Me costó decidirme a dónde quería llegar, y me costó aún más llegar allí. Escribía párrafos y luego los borraba porque me quedaban un poco extraños. Me cuesta bastante no perder la esencia de los personajes y, aunque es inevitable que los adapte a mí de alguna forma, quería que se siguiesen pareciendo a los originales y que no fuesen personas diferentes con los mismos nombres. Había escrito como una página de conversación de Sirius y Lupin cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y la tuve que borrar y empezar casi de cero con la historia :S

De todas formas lo acabé, y esto fue lo que quedó.

Por suerte el capítulo que viene lo tengo un poco más claro que este.

* * *

**Navidades en Grimmauld Place**

Los días en los que los alumnos de Hogwarts volvían a sus casas eran para Sirius y Lupin los más entretenidos del año, ya que gozaban de algo más de compañía además de la de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Lupin acababa de sufrir su transformación hacía apenas dos noches y se pasaba los días encerrado en su habitación; tan solo bajaba para desayunar y cenar, y cuando lo hacía, se presentaba en la cocina con aspecto pálido y débil.

-Le dura unos tres o cuatro días como mucho.- explicó Sirius cuando el licántropo abandonó el salón para irse a la cama una vez más -Quiere haceros creer que se encuentra bien, por eso baja a comer, pero cuando vosotros no estáis no prueba bocado.

-¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?- preguntó Tonks, apenada, después de darle un sorbo a su copa de zumo de calabaza.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se metió un trozo de pollo en la boca.

-Ya veréis como mañana se encuentra mejor.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué tal estáis preparando los TIMOS, chicos?- preguntó Arthur Weasley dirigiéndose a los tres alumnos de quinto curso.

-Genial, la verdad es que lo estoy llevando mejor de lo que creía. Al principio estaba asustada, pero luego me resultó bastante fácil ir estudiando todos los días.

-¡Estás loca, Hermione!- le contradijo Ron -¡Con todos los deberes que nos mandan, _más_ los estudios para los exámenes finales, no tenemos tiempo ni para respirar!- miró a Harry y este asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras masticaba un trozo de patata -Y además no dejan de suceder… bueno… cosas raras.- al ver que la expresión de Harry se tornaba triste, lo aclaró -Quiero decir, con esta Umbridge haciendo con el colegio lo que le da la gana van a acabar volviéndonos locos.

Tonks asentía automáticamente ante cada pausa que hacía el interlocutor, pero no estaba prestando atención en absoluto. De vez en cuando dirigía miradas de aflicción hacia la puerta de la cocina, esperando, quizás, a que Lupin se asomase por ella para volver a unirse a la conversación. Ellos dos habían estado muy unidos desde el primer día que se conocieron, habían realizado varias guardias juntos, y a menudo se sentaban a hablar de sus problemas. Tonks detestaba verlo tan debilitado, tan frágil. Tras un largo suspiro dejó el tenedor encima del plato y levantó de golpe.

-La comida estaba deliciosa, Molly, pero tengo el estómago un poco revuelto. Me voy a… Me voy.- dijo la auror antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta.

La señora Weasley estaba bastante sorprendida y la miraba con el ceño fruncido hasta que la joven bruja se marchó.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado ahora?- se extrañó.

-Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa, mañana hablaré con ella.- contestó Sirius.

Cuando abandonó la cocina, en lugar de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal, giró a la derecha y subió las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Recorrió el pasillo del segundo piso hasta encontrarse con la habitación que había pertenecido a Regulus Black, y que ahora ocupaba su amigo Remus. Se quedó allí plantada varios minutos, en frente de aquella puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Le hubiese gustado entrar allí y hablar con Lupin, pero no estaba segura de si sería bien recibida. Sabía que al licántropo le gustaban sus conversaciones, pero quizás estaba demasiado enfermo y malhumorado para charlar. Había levantado el puño para llamar a la puerta cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ron Weasley desde el piso de abajo.

Tonks, que casi se cae del susto, se asomó a las escaleras y le miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-Nada.- respondió.

-¿No te ibas ya?

-Sí, claro, eh… ¿No es hora ya de que te vayas a la cama?

-¡No tengo cinco años!- le espetó el chico, y volvió a la cocina, algo irritado.

La metamorfomaga se quedó mirando el vestíbulo varios segundos, apoyada en la barandilla de la estrecha escalinata, hasta que oyó como la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas se abría. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, para encontrarse la figura de Remus Lupin mirándola con los párpados caídos. Era la primera vez que le podía echar un buen vistazo desde hacía meses, y su aspecto parecía horriblemente consumido. Su rostro, visiblemente descolorido, reflejaba un gran agotamiento, como si hubiese estado librando una batalla interior desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Su pelo tenía aún más canas que la última vez que se había fijado en él; demasiadas para su edad, y se presentaba todavía más despeinado que de costumbre. También se fijó en que su tío debía de tener razón acerca de la inanición de Lunático, ya que habría apostado cualquier cosa a que aquel hombre había perdido quilos durante esos pocos días. Cuando él habló, lo hizo con su particular voz suave, pero ese día sonaba ronca y desgastada.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?

-Lo siento, era Ron, yo… Venía a saludarte.- dijo con inocencia.

Al hombre lobo no le agradaba la idea de recibir visitas en su estado, pero sabía que su amiga lo había hecho con toda su buena fe y le hizo señas para que le entrase a su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta lentamente. La habitación estaba exactamente en el mismo estado en el que Nymphadora la había encontrado la última vez. Se sentó al borde de la cama, exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión y contempló el semblante de Lupin una vez más, que seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Sus ojos, siempre grandes y de color marrón claro, ese día estaban oscuros y apagados, y a penas se podían advertir entre una pequeña rendija.

-¿Qué… Qué tal?- preguntó Tonks. Él no contestó. -Qué tontería. Mal, ¿verdad? Yo… Mira, sabía que quizás no era lo mejor que te viniese a ver hoy, pero hace mucho que no nos vemos y… Bueno, quería hablar contigo.

El licántropo seguía serio, pero sus facciones se relajaron y se sentó en la cama al lado de la auror, sin perderla de vista.

-Muchas gracias. En realidad estoy mejor que otros días.

"_Menos mal_", pensó Tonks, sorprendida, intentando ocultar su asombro.

-De todas formas, no quería que me vieses así. ¡Pero siento que estoy mejorando!- dijo con algo de entusiasmo - Mañana seguro que estaré mejor.

-Quería verte hoy.- le contestó la metamorfomaga, tajante. -Además, no quiero que pienses que te he abandonado o algo así- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Y quería recordarte que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé, gracias. ¿Qué tal va la orden? Estos días no he podido ir a las reuniones, y Sirius no me cuenta nada, supongo que no quiere que me preocupe; pensará que tengo ya bastantes cosas en mente.

-Pues… bueno, ¿te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Arthur?- dijo Tonks, recuperando una expresión seria.

-Vagamente.

-Pues, bueno, fue atacado mientras hacía guardia en la Sala de Profecías, por una serpiente. Dumbledore cree que fue Nagini quién le mordió.- se detuvo un momento para coger aire. Lupin la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. -Harry lo vio, no se sabe muy bien como; Dumbledore dice que tiene una teoría, pero que no quiere exponerla hasta estar seguro. Mientras tanto ha considerado prudente que Snape le dé clases de Oclumancia a Potter.

El ex profesor tardó un poco en asimilar toda la información, pero finalmente habló.

-¡Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó Nymphadora, escandalizada, mientras se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que Lupin.

-¡Necesito saber lo que está pasando!

-¿Estás loco, Remus? Hace un momento me estabas diciendo que no podías ni recibir visitas, ¿y ahora me vienes con que quieres jugar con la Orden? No voy a dejar que salgas de esta habitación aunque tenga que hacer guardia en la puerta toda la noche.

Lunático la miraba desconcertado e impresionado por la reacción de la auror.

-Sí, pero…

Tonks se acercó muy despacio y le acomodó con delicadeza la solapa de la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Es que no quiero que te pase nada, ¿vale?

Ella subió la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos del licántropo, quien la abrazó en señal de un profundo agradecimiento. La auror le correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos; sitió que estaba a punto a explotar. Su corazón le latía tan fuertemente que no le hubiese extrañado que Lupin hubiese sentido sus latidos en su pecho. Sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de apretarle como a un peluche gigante y gritar con todas sus fuerzas "¡¡Te quiero!!", pero se contuvo. Primero, porque aquel hombre le parecía tan frágil en ese momento que seguramente si le hubiese abrazado un poco más fuerte le hubiese roto en pedacitos. Y, segundo… Bueno, le gustaba mucho la relación de amistad que tenía con él y no quería por nada del mundo estropearla.

Después de varios minutos, horas, o incluso días, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe para dejar ver a Sirius Black, que les observaba desde la abertura con una sonrisa. Tonks, que no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban solos, seguía con los ojos cerrados, y fuertemente sujeta al licántropo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la nuca. Lupin, cuyo aspecto había mejorado considerablemente tras su conversación, le dirigió a Canuto una mirada cándida y este te rió con ganas. La auror se separó de Remus de un salto e intentó disimular su sonrojo en vano.

-Eh, bueno Remus… Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor. Y… cuídate, ¿vale? Nos vemos mañana.- Tonks había pensado en darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida, e hizo un extraño ademán de hacerlo que quedó bastante ridículo. Nerviosa y avergonzada salió al pasillo con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Buenas noches, Sirius.- murmuró.

-Hasta mañana, Dora.- le contestó, aún con una sonrisa en la boca y la mirada clavada en su amigo.

Como había previsto, al día siguiente Lupin recobró su particular buen humor y amabilidad y reflejaba un aspecto mucho más sano que el día anterior; aunque seguía delgadísimo comía con un hambre voraz, y su piel había recuperado su tono normal. Los siguientes días todos tuvieron que trabajar más de lo que les había gustado, limpiando la casa y colocando los adornos de navidad. Tonks había tomado por costumbre el aparecerse todas las mañanas para desayunar y no irse hasta después de la cena, excepto si tenía alguna misión para la Orden. Molly y Arthur, aunque habían preferido trasladarse a La Madriguera nuevamente a vivir apretados en Grimmauld Place, pasaban allí aún más tiempo que la auror.

Cuando llegó el día de Nochevieja la casa parecía otra vivienda completamente diferente a la que Tonks había entrado hacía un par de meses. Les había costado mucho, pero por fin habían conseguido limpiar la suciedad de todas las habitaciones y tirar a la basura todos los trastos viejos de la familia Black (inclusive los que había intentado esconder Kreacher en su alacena).

Al llegar la noche los invitados a la cena no podían estar más apretados en la mesa alargada de la cocina. La familia Weasley al completo (excepto Percy) había acudido al encuentro junto con Tonks, Kingsley, Hermione, Harry, Sirius y Lupin. Todos devoraban el plato principal con ansias, ya que el esfuerzo físico que requería la limpieza acababa desgastándolos a todos. A pesar de que Sirius había intentado colocar a los presentes de manera que Lunático y Tonks quedasen juntos, no logró evitar que Ginny y Charley Weasley se colocasen a ambos lados de la auror, con quien mantenían conversaciones muy animadas.

Al acabar la cena, Ron se había manchado de helado los pantalones, Nymphadora había roto su vaso y había ensuciado el mantel con cerveza de mantequilla, Fred y George tuvieron una riña y se empezaron a tirar albóndigas a la cabeza y a Sirius le habían salido un par de canas más a causa del estrés.

Después de que los huéspedes se hubieran encerrado en sus habitaciones y los visitantes se marchasen a sus casas, Tonks se ofreció para ayudar a Sirius a recoger los platos, quien parecía muy agobiado. Tras romper dos vasos y una taza, la aurora decidió dejarle esta tarea a su tío y ponerse a limpiar la mesa.

-¡_Fregotego_!

Con un suave movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer los trozos de cerámica y cristales rotos y la suciedad impregnada en el mueble.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme y hacerme compañía, Dora.

-No es nada, tío, para esto está la familia. Además, a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Últimamente estás tan escurridizo que ya solo nos vemos en las reuniones de la Orden.- le contestó Tonks, apenada

-Es que cuando estoy de mal humor… digamos que no me gusta contagiarlo. No es fácil estar todos los días aquí encerrado sin poder siquiera salir a relajarme un rato.

Los dos dejaron de hacer sus respectivas tareas y se miraron a los ojos; ella presentaba una expresión de compasión difícil de disimular.

-¡Pero no sientas lástima por mí!- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa -No quiero que me malinterpretes, me encanta recibir visitas.

Su sobrina le devolvió la sonrisa y echó un rápido vistazo hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Esperaba que Lupin no se hubiese ido a acostar ya; tenía un regalo que darle y le hubiese gustado mantener una conversación decente con él a solas. Como si Sirius le hubiese leído la mente, cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Puedes subir a verle, yo puedo acabar con esto solo.

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-Seguro que se alegra de que le hagas una visita. Siempre lo hace.

Tonks asintió y se fue hacia la puerta, y antes de pasar por ella se giró para decirle una última cosa a su tío, que la miraba expectante desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Sirius yo… Le quiero mucho.

-Lo sé.

Y sin mediar una palabra más Tonks corrió escaleras arriba, llevándose por delante el paragüero con aspecto de pierna de troll, y se detuvo ante la puerta del licántropo. Esta vez no dudó, cogió aire y dio un par de golpes en ella con el puño cerrado.

-Entra.- le dijo una voz conocida desde el interior.

Ella abrió la puerta despacio, para encontrarse una vez más con la peculiar habitación de Regulus Black, empapada por los colores verde y plateado. Encima de la cama estaba sentado Remus Lupin, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en la mano. Al verla sonrió, se puso de pie y dejó el libro encima de la cama.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No, nada.- respondió Tonks con vergüenza -Tan solo… Quería entregarte tu regalo de navidad.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pequeño objeto rectangular envuelto en un papel gris desgastado y se lo tendió, aún con expresión seria, la mirada fija en el paquete y con la mano temblorosa. Cuando él cogió el paquete, sus dedos se rozaron una milésima de segundo y la auror tuvo la sensación de que sus piernas se iban a convertir en breve en gelatina. Lupin la miró con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!- su expresión de volvió seria -Yo… no te he comprado nada, lo siento. No tengo… no tengo dinero, lo siento muchísimo, en serio…

-¡No hace falta! En realidad es que… me apetecía regalarte algo, ya sabes.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó, al verla tan seria y sin querer mantener contacto visual.

-No, es solo que…- le miró y sonrió -Nada. ¡Ábrelo a ver si te gusta!

El licántropo desgarró el papel con su mano izquierda y contempló la tapa de un libro, cuyas páginas estaban completamente en blanco. La tapa, del mismo color de las páginas, estaba adornada únicamente por un círculo que contenía dentro la letra "T", en la esquina superior derecha.

-Es un diario; para que puedas escribir todo lo que no te atreves contar. Cambia de color según tu estado de ánimo.- explicó con entusiasmo -Y esto- señaló el pequeño adorno de la portada -Es para que no te olvides de quién te lo ha regalado.

Ambos clavaron la vista en el libro que tenía Lupin sujeto con las dos manos. El color blanco se disolvió y poco a poco se fue oscureciendo hasta quedarse completamente tapado por un morado intenso. El hombre lobo sonrió; le recordaba enormemente a Tonks. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, entendiendo que el regalo le había gustado.

-¿Qué significa el morado?- preguntó Remus con interés.

-Bueno…- Nymphadora le miró a los ojos y se ruborizó -En realidad, depende de…- Soltó un suspiro -Morado significa que estás enamorado de alguien.

A la auror le daba una vergüenza espantosa tener que decirle eso, pero no podía ocultar su emoción al preguntarse si quizás fuese ella de quien se había enamorado. Sabía que era una escasa probabilidad, pero aún así aquel hecho la turbaba. Al oír aquello, Lupin se sonrojó hasta que sus mejillas alcanzaron un color rojo brillante, y dejó el diario encima de la cama.

-Me encanta el diario.

Tonks se acercó a él y sonrió.

-Me recuerda a ti.- él dirigió la vista instintivamente hacia el pelo morado de su amiga.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Remus.

-Aunque he de admitir- comentó aguantándose la risa - que la idea de que todo el mundo se pueda enterar de mi estado de ánimo no es muy de mi agrado.

-Sabía que dirías eso, pero puedes estar seguro de que solo yo conozco el significado de los colores. Ya te irás dando cuenta tu solo de lo que representan.

El licántropo no estaba muy seguro de si eso era bueno o malo, así que decidió no contestar, y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Bueno, te dejo dormir, Remus, que debes estar algo cansado.

Él no quería que se fuera, quería quedarse hablando con ella toda la noche; quería explicarle que no quería ese diario, que a la única que quería expresarle sus sentimientos era a ella. Pero se mordió la lengua y asintió con una sonrisa. Cuando Tonks estaba cerrando la puerta, Lupin habló.

-Dora…

La auror asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad, Remus.


	4. Departamento de Misterios

Muchas gracias por las reviews una vez más ^^. Y aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo.

* * *

**Departamento de Misterios**

Una intensa luz blanca le penetró los párpados de repente, despertándola de su sueño. Se incorporó lentamente y tanteó a ciegas la mesilla de noche en busca de su varita. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, aquel resplandor le producía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Entonces, sin saber ni siquiera de dónde provenía, Tonks oyó una voz masculina y nerviosa que le hablaba.

-Nos reuniremos a la entrada del ministerio. Es urgente.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y lo último que pudo ver antes de que la habitación se quedase en la penumbra, fue una brillante comadreja blanca que se desvanecía. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, alzó la varita y dio un golpe en el aire para que la luz invadiera toda la habitación. Se puso de pie de un salto, se vistió, y se dirigió a trompicones a su salón, provista únicamente de su varita. Se plantó frente a la chimenea y cogió de una taza un puñado de polvo gris, se metió en ella, cerró los ojos y murmuró, "_Ministerio de Magia_".

Para cuando los había abierto, una enorme sala de suelo de madera oscura y paredes de mármol negro se alzó ante ella. Al salir de la chimenea se tropezó, pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y miró hacia los dos lados. En frente de una enorme fuente de estatuas doradas encontró a Kingsley Shakebolt y _Ojoloco _Moody, que esperaban impacientes a que el resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix acudiesen a su llamada. La auror fue corriendo hacia ellos y cuando llegó, jadeando y con la voz entrecortada, preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Los mortífagos le han tendido una trampa a Potter.- contestó Alastor, muy serio -Ha venido al Departamento de Misterios porque cree que Voldemort tiene a Sirius Black.

-Pero Sirius está en Grimmauld Place, ¿no?- preguntó Tonks, con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

-Eso es. Lo que quería Voldemort era que Harry cogiese la profecía y se la entregase.- respondió Kingsley -Dumbledore está avisado- añadió.

Una chimenea se iluminó a espaldas de la metamorfomaga, y esta se giró para ver a Remus Lupin corriendo desesperado hacia ellos.

-¡Arthur me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido!

-¡¿Dónde está?!

La voz del licántropo fue ahogada por el grito de Sirius Black, que había aparecido de una de las chimeneas, poco después que su amigo.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Tonks.

-¡Te he dicho que no vinieras, Canuto!- le riñó Lupin.

-¡No iba a dejar que ese desgraciado de Voldemort matase a Harry!

-Nosotros podemos con ellos, tú vuelve a casa.

-¡Ni hablar!- le espetó Sirius a Lupin.

-No podemos perder más tiempo, Black se viene con nosotros.- sentenció Moody.

Con _Ojoloco _a la cabeza, los cinco miembros de la Orden se apresuraron hacia el ascensor, y el auror pulsó el botón del último piso. Cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse, todo quedó en silencio, y tardaron un buen rato en llegar a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron disparados hacia la puerta negra que había al final del pasillo.

-¡_Alohomora_!- gritó Tonks, y un chasquido anunció que la puerta estaba ahora desbloqueada. Giró el pomo y los cinco se internaron en una habitación circular, oscura y gigantesca, rodeada de puertas entre las que lo único que destacaba eran unos candelabros con velas que emitían una llama azul. Tonks se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil, y miró a sus compañeros con la esperanza de que alguno supiera a dónde había que dirigirse. Pero antes de que pudiese formular cualquier pregunta, observó como la pared circular comenzaba a moverse y las llamas azules empezaron a desplazarse hacia la derecha, cada vez más rápido. Cuando se paró en seco, Tonks estaba muy mareada y se había quedado medio ciega a causa de la penetrante luz azul que se le había quedado grabada en la retina. Por suerte, el compañero que tenía a su izquierda se movió con paso decidido y en línea recta hacia una de las puertas de en frente. Aunque apenas podía ver, la auror reconoció a esa persona como _Ojoloco _Moody, por la silueta; y los cuatro le siguieron los pasos. Cuando Alastor estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que tenía delante, un grito lejano retumbó en toda la habitación, delatando la posición de los intrusos. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto, todos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta de la que provenía el sonido y entraron a la sala. Ante ellos se alzaba una habitación aún más grande que la anterior, rodeada de gradas sobre las que ellos estaban parados, y en medio de la sala destacaba un viejo arco, que tenía colgado un velo ondeante. Un poco menos de una decena de mortífagos amenazaban a Harry y a Neville Longbottom con la varita, y se volvieron rápidamente para atacar a los miembros de la Orden. El corazón de Tonks le latía cien veces más rápido de lo normal, y su cerebro se había encendido como una bombilla; estaba preparada para lo que viniese. Los cuatro compañeros salieron disparados en cuatro direcciones diferentes para ir en busca de los mortífagos. La auror, sin embargo, bajó un par de escalones y se quedó allí de pie. Tenía la mirada fija en su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, que parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, y se acercaba muy lentamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

-¡_Desmaius_!- voceó Tonks, con la esperanza de que aquello bastase para acabar con la mortífaga; pero el hechizo rebotó contra un escudo invisible y se desvaneció en el aire. Bellatrix prorrumpió en una estridente risa que a penas se podía oír entre los gritos de los demás presentes, y siguió su camino hacia la metamorfomaga, con una ferviente sonrisa en la boca.

-¡_Impedimenta_!- volvió a gritar, pero su encantamiento hizo exactamente lo mismo que el anterior.

-Tus estúpidos hechizos de niña de once años no pueden hacer nada contra mis maldiciones imperdonables, imbécil.- chilló con rabia, alzando mucho la voz para poder ser oída.

Tonks dio un paso hacia delante y bajó otro escalón, al mismo tiempo que Bellatrix levantaba su varita y apuntaba con ella a su sobrina. La mortífaga hizo un movimiento brusco de muñeca y de su varita salió un haz de luz verde que Tonks desvió de inmediato. La metamorfomaga contraatacó, sin éxito, una vez más, y la mueca de asco de Bellatrix se convirtió en un gesto burlón; pero no dijo nada. Tras otro ataque fallido de la auror, la mortífaga no pudo evitar soltar una horrible y estremecedora carcajada.

-Si tan solo mi querida hermana te hubiese criado como a una Black, y no como una maldita traidora de sangre, quizás ahora podrías al menos aspirar a ser una digna oponente para mí.- agitó su varita y consiguió repeler el encantamiento de Tonks con facilidad -Pero siento decirte, sobrinita, que no tienes nada que hacer.

Lo último que Tonks consiguió ver antes de precipitarse gradas abajo, fue la sonrisa pérfida, cruel y triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, iluminada por una brillante luz amarilla.

Cuando un intenso resplandor blanco invadió cada centímetro de su campo visual, Tonks creyó que de un momento a otro vería el patronus en forma de comadreja que la había avisado del ataque al ministerio horas antes. Pero en su lugar, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la silueta de Alastor Moody, que descansaba en un sillón, a su derecha; parecía dormido.

-¡Dora! ¿Te encuentras bien?- exclamó una voz familiar. Cuando giró la cabeza contempló el semblante de Remus Lupin, que la miraba con preocupación. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz manchada de sangre y el labio cortado. De repente Tonks se acordó de lo que había ocurrido; imágenes sueltas se le venían a la cabeza: el ministerio, el departamento de misterios, el velo ondeante, Bellatrix Lestrange…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó la auror, inquieta.

-Nada, está todo bien.- contestó Lupin con poca seguridad -¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Notaba cierta presión en el pecho, y las piernas le dolían como si la hubiesen atropellado. Tonks esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se incorporó en la cama.

-Genial, Remus. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Fue Bellatrix Lestrange; te lanzó una maldición paralizadora y caíste de las gradas. Te fracturaste varios huesos de las piernas, pero los sanadores dicen que ya estás casi completamente curada.

-¿Y la lucha del ministerio? ¿Cómo está Harry?- dijo Tonks con seriedad.

-Bien, Harry está bien; ahora mismo estará hablando con Dumbledore. El resto de aurores no tardó en llegar, acompañados de Fudge, y casi todos los mortífagos fueron arrestados.

-¿Casi todos?

-Bellatrix logró escapar.

La metamorfomaga soltó una risita irónica y su boca se tornó en una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno, no esperaba más de mi querida tía. ¿Y el resto? ¿Qué tal están todos?- dirigió la vista instintivamente hacia Moody y se quedó mirándole; sin duda estaba profundamente dormido.

-Bien, están todos bien. _Ojoloco _ha pasado la noche aquí, y Arthur y Molly me han dicho que vendrán a verte esta tarde.

En ese momento Tonks se acababa de dar cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la lucha.

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?- preguntó.

-Un día entero; te trajeron la madrugada de ayer.

La auror le miró a los ojos, y supo que algo no iba del todo bien. Todos estaban perfectamente, habían salido ilesos, el ministerio había enviado a Azkaban a un buen puñado de mortífagos, y aún así él seguía luciendo afligido; y estaba claro que había estado llorando.

-Remus, ¿qué pasa?

Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?

Lupin tardó bastante en contestar y los resoplidos de Moody era el único sonido que invadía la habitación. Tonks le penetraba con la mirada, insistente, y no la iba a desviar de su objetivo hasta obtener una respuesta. Finalmente, el licántropo habló, y no sonó muy convincente.

-Es que… Toda la tensión de la pelea, ya sabes. Kingsley, Alastor y tú acabasteis en el hospital, y…

Entonces la auror cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?- preguntó tajante.

Lupin temblaba de pies a cabeza y su respiración era entrecortada; desvió la mirada, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con ella. Tonks se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está mi tío, Remus? Por favor, dime qué le ha pasado.- dijo en tono implorante y con voz irregular.

El licántropo soltó un pequeño sollozo y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero no salió de la habitación; se había girado para que ella no pudiera verle llorar. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y rápidamente se secó con la manga de la túnica.

-¡Remus!- gritó Tonks desesperada.

-Bellatrix Lestrange lo mató.- susurró Lupin con un hilo de voz, sin querer dar más explicaciones.

La auror se quedó atónita, y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, bocabajo y abrazada a la almohada. El noble Sirius Black, su tío, probablemente el único de su familia que valiese la pena, la persona que tantos consejos le había dado en su momento… Le conocía tan poco y le quería tanto… No pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos sin parar, y apretaba la almohada cada vez con más fuerza y rabia. Bellatrix Lestrange, su tía, la mortífaga con la que ella había estado peleando horas antes había asesinado a Sirius. Si quizás ella hubiese conseguido derrotarla, él seguiría vivo; sabía que no tenía la culpa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando por fin logró contener su llanto, miró a Lupin, que seguía plantado en frente de la puerta.

-Remus…- murmuró. Pero no se le ocurría nada que decirle. Sabía que él también lo estaba pasando mal. Sirius había sido su mejor amigo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, su compañero de piso desde hacía casi un año; siempre habían sido inseparables. -Lo siento, yo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Dora- se giró y se acercó a su cama. Al parecer había estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar otra vez. -Si yo le hubiese podido convencer de que no saliera de casa…

-Tú tampoco tienes la culpa de nada, no podías evitarlo.

Tonks se sentó una vez más y abrazó el torso del licántropo, quien le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

-Yo le quería, Remus, era mi tío.

-Todos le queríamos muchísimo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dejó ver a Arthur y Molly, con expresiones serias pero, de alguna manera, entusiasmados. La señora Weasley llevaba en sus manos una tarta con una cubierta de color rosa chicle y unas letras que cambiaban de color y dibujaban las palabras "Mejórate pronto". Tonks soltó a Lupin y este se alejó unos metros de la cama, para dejar que los invitados saludasen a la auror.

-¡Nymphadora, qué alegría que estés despierta!- exclamó Molly con emoción, pero sin sonreír; dejó el paquete en la mesilla que tenía al lado y corrió a abrazarla.

Tonks soltó un sollozo y le correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- gritó una voz al otro lado de la habitación. _Ojoloco _Moody se había puesto de pie de un salto y les apuntaba a todos con su varita, la cual no tardó en bajar. -Oh…

Pronto todos comprendieron que la metamorfomaga ya debía de haber recibido la trágica noticia, y no tardaron en dejarla sola. El último en abandonar la habitación fue Lupin, que se quedó mirándola unos segundas antes de irse.

-Pasaré a verte luego, si quieres.- le dijo.

Tonks asintió débilmente y el licántropo se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.


	5. Estaba condenado

Primero que nada, ruego que no me asesinéis por haberos hecho esperar tanto :S Podría comenzar a inventarme mil excusas, pero no tengo justificación. Muchísimas gracias por las reviews y por vuestra paciencia!! ^^

Tan solo me queda decir que este será el último capítulo del fic, y que comenzaré a escribir las partes de "El Príncipe Mestizo", y las publicaré en un fic aparte.

* * *

**Estaba condenado**

La lluvia la atacaba ferozmente, con agresividad, incansable; con ayuda del viento y la oscuridad pronto acabaría con ella. Sin embargo, un extraño calor embriagador la rodeaba, y Tonks se sentía, de alguna manera, protegida. Cuando giró en la última esquina a la derecha, le vino a la mente un pequeño _déjà vu_, y recordó con exactitud la primera vez que había pasado por Grimmauld Place. Aquella había sido una noche mucho más tranquila, y todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se habían mostrado calmados y muy seguros de sí mismos. Ese día cada uno descansaba en sus casas, lamentando a su manera la pérdida de uno de los miembros más queridos del grupo, y el comienzo de una guerra que acababa de ser declarada. La bruja se estremeció al llegar a su destino, y se paró en medio de las casas once y trece, cerró los ojos, y pensó, "_Número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres_". Cuando los abrió se encontró con aquel edificio, el más viejo y mugriento de toda la calle, y aún así seguía siendo el más mágico.

Se acercó hacia la puerta, subiendo un par de desgastados escalones de piedra, y soltó un largo suspiro antes de llamar a la puerta. Su huésped no tardó ni un minuto en abrirla, y pareció complacido al ver el rostro de su amiga esperándole. El aspecto de Lupin era, sin duda alguna, muy descuidado, pero no era peor que aquel que ofrecía los días posteriores a las noches de luna llena. Tonks sonrió. Él se alegraba tanto de recibir una visita de su amiga. Había observado un gran cambio desde la última vez que la vio, y, aunque no se mostraba tan alegre y jovial como siempre, se la veía muy mejorada. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y la invitó a entrar en la casa. Ninguno de los dos hablaron hasta llegar al salón, donde ambos se dejaron caer en el mismo sofá, al lado de una chimenea apagada. Lupin agitó su varita y esta se prendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tonks advirtió por el rabillo del ojo un baúl gigante, abierto, lleno de ropa y objetos, a sus espaldas.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Sirius le dejó la casa a Harry como herencia, pero Dumbledore ha dicho que Bellatrix Lestrange era su legítima heredera, y que no es conveniente que sigamos reuniéndonos aquí hasta que estemos seguros.

Un escalofrío de rabia recorrió el cuerpo de la metamorfomaga al oír el nombre de su tía.

-¿Dónde te irás a vivir?

-Hay una casa a las afueras… creo que era de mi abuelo. Es pequeña, y no está muy cuidada, pero no creo que vaya a ser mucho peor que la primera vez que entré a este cuchitril.

-¿Y dónde nos reuniremos hasta entonces?

-Dumbledore ha preferido que suspendiéramos las reuniones por un par de semanas, dijo que la Orden también necesitaba unas vacaciones, por muy pequeñas que sean.

-Me encantaría decir que estoy de acuerdo,- y de verdad hubiese sido lo que más le hubiera gustado en ese momento - ¡pero no nos lo podemos permitir! ¿Y si los mortífagos atacan en estas semanas? ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados justo después de que Voldemort nos declarase la guerra! El ministerio está patas arriba, la gente está aterrada, ¡las personas no tardarán en desaparecer, Remus!

Finalizó su discurso agitada, con la respiración acelerada, y penetrando al licántropo con la mirada, haciéndole sentir como el responsable de todo aquello. Pronto se relajó y pidió disculpas, alegando que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Todos lo estamos.- respondió el hombre lobo.

El resto del tiempo se la pasaron hablando de temas triviales, como el Quidditch, intentando no sacar a la conversación los asuntos de la Orden del Fénix, ni nada que tuviese que ver con los mortífagos. El licántropo hizo aparecer en la mesa una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos que no tardó en llenar hasta la mitad, y la charla comenzó a animarse. Tonks había vuelto a reír con ganas y le había sacado alguna que otra sonrisa a Lupin, lo cual la reconfortó bastante. El ambiente estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente relajado. De pronto el silencio invadió el salón y los dos se miraron callados; se habían acabado los temas de conversación. Remus tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios que se le fue borrando conforme pasaban los minutos mudos, y ella le daba vueltas a su varita, aburrida. Cuando él la iba a invitar por fin a que se marchase a su casa, Tonks habló.

-Remus… ¿Qué harías si yo no estuviese aquí?

Lupin no entendió la pregunta, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Me refiero a qué harías si mi tía me hubiese matado a mí también.

El licántropo esbozó una mueca de horror, bebió un sorbo de whisky, y le contestó.

-Me tiraría de la torre Griffindor de Hogwarts de cabeza.- dijo para su propia sorpresa.

Ella sonrió de una forma muy idiota e hipó.

-Gracias, Remus. ¿Sabes qué?- dijo mientras le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos -Siempre he querido decirte una cosa- dejó el vaso de cristal en la pequeña mesa de madera dando un golpe tan fuerte, que este te rompió en pedacitos. Lupin agitó la varita y el vaso volvió a su condición original. Tonks chasqueó los dedos y le hizo señas para que se centrase otra vez en su conversación.

-¿El qué?- preguntó él, interesado.

-Que te quiero.

Los dos se miraban. Ella esbozaba un extraño gesto en la cara que se podría haber interpretado como una sonrisa torcida, y la expresión de Lupin era totalmente indescifrable. No tenía ni idea de qué significaba aquello. Le quería, eso estaba claro. ¿Como amigo? Vale, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Como amante, quizás? Su corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa. No sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol o el calor de la chimenea, pero estaba comenzando a marearse. Sabía que tenía que responder, pero no estaba seguro ni siquiera de lo que sentía él mismo. Observó su rostro detenidamente, como si allí pudiese encontrar las respuestas. De su cabello había dejado de gotear el agua de lluvia, pero aún estaba húmedo, corto y liso, y le acariciaba los hombros levemente. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad, eclipsando incluso el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, y le miraban con encanto. Su cara al completo irradiaba una belleza que jamás había visto en ella. Lupin tragó saliva, sin saber todavía qué decir. Tonks estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa; ¿por qué no contestaba? Su pelo, rubio oscuro, ondeaba casi imperceptiblemente ante una brisa inexistente, y su expresión continuaba serena. Sus ojos color miel la acariciaban con la mirada, y cuando se encontraron con los de ella, su corazón dio un vuelco. Tonks llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Lupin y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba muy lentamente; quería darle tiempo a apartarse, si era lo que deseaba. Pero él no se movió; estaba petrificado por el desconcierto que le provocaban sus propios sentimientos y las intenciones de ella. Tonks entreabrió su boca y sus labios se rozaron. Mientras la metamorfomaga tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, un torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos recorrían cada rincón de la mente de Remus. Su cerebro trabajaba cien veces más rápido de lo normal, y todo ocurría a cámara lenta. Su corazón también parecía estar haciendo un trabajo sobrehumano, ya que le latía tan fuertemente y tan deprisa, que por un momento creyó que le iba a dar un infarto. Ella le dio un pequeño beso, y él no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse llevar y corresponderla. Lupin recorrió el cabello de la bruja con una mano y bajó hacia su cintura, donde se detuvo. "_No, esto está mal_" le dijo una voz en su interior. El mago le regaló una pequeña caricia antes de separarse; ella sonreía, pero él continuaba serio, triste... Dirigió su vista hacia el suelo, como siempre hacía cuando tenía que pensar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Remus?- preguntó la metamorfomaga, algo asustada.

-Lo siento, yo… creo que no debí besarte.

Aquello le cayó a Tonks como un balde de agua helada, y sentía como la felicidad que la había invadido unos segundos antes se desmoronaba ante ella.

-¿Co… cómo?- dijo la bruja, desconcertada.

Él la miró.

-Mira, yo sé que no podemos estar juntos, Dora.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué!

-¡Está claro!- exclamó el licántropo, asombrado. -¡Soy un hombre lobo, Dora! ¡Yo no puedo estar con nadie!

-¡Sigo sin entenderlo!- voceó Tonks, quien estaba comenzando a alterarse.

-Soy muy peligroso, lo sabes…- dirigió la vista hacia el suelo una vez más, avergonzado.

-¿Peligroso? ¿De qué hablas? Tú sabes perfectamente que con la poción, la transformación la puedes controlar, y de hecho…

-¡Pero aún así sigue habiendo peligro para los que me rodean!

-¡Me da igual, Remus! Te quiero, eso es todo. No necesito nada más.

-Soy pobre…

-¿Qué?

-Y mucho más mayor que tú, Dora.

-¿No puedes entender que a mí todo eso me da igual? ¡Mírame!

El licántropo la obedeció, ella le cogió la cara suavemente y dirigió sus ojos una vez más a los de él.

-Yo cuidaré de ti- al ver que el mago intentaba interrumpirla, ella alzó la voz -¡No, escucha! Me da igual que seas un hombre lobo, o que no tengas dinero ni trabajo, o que tengas un par de años más que yo. ¡No me importa! Todo eso lo sabía antes de enamorarme, y aún así sigo queriéndote.

-No lo entiendes, tú nunca me has visto en luna llena; además…

-¡Eres tú el que no me entiendes, Remus!- gritó Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se puso de pie de un salto y él la imitó, cogiéndola del brazo. Tonks se libró de él y fue dando zancadas hacia la puerta.

-¡Dora, escucha!

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- vociferó la metamorfomaga, dándose la vuelta. A Lupin se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que estaba llorando.

-Te quiero, ¿vale? ¡Mucho! Pero podrías comprender…

-¡Si me quisieras de verdad no me dejarías marchar!

Finalizó su discusión dando un portazo, dejando a Lupin frente a la puerta de su casa, todavía procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía horriblemente mal. Ahora que estaba seguro de lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, la impotencia le invadía más que nunca. Tenía unas ganas espantosas de ir a buscarla, besarla y decirle que la quería, que no la dejaría marchar… Pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto; lo mejor para ella era que se alejase de él lo más posible. Pronto acabaría olvidándole y se enamoraría de otra persona. Remus volvió al salón y cogió de una de las estanterías, un libro de color marrón oscuro que, al contacto con su piel, se volvió de color negro. Recorrió con sus dedos una pequeña letra "T" que adornaba la tapa, y se preguntó qué significaría el color negro. Llevó el diario hacia el baúl y lo cerró con un movimiento de varita antes de sentarse encima, sin poder apartar los pensamientos de aquella mujer. "_Pronto acabaría olvidándole y se enamoraría de otra persona…" _Se repitió una vez más. Pero Remus sabía que él nunca la olvidaría a ella; estaba condenado a seguir recordando el sabor de sus labios y a soñar con su sonrisa todas las noches.


End file.
